Vehicles are typically designed for a primary use but are often used for one or more secondary uses. For example, a sedan is designed primarily for the transportation of seated passengers, but can be used to transport loads such as furniture, electronics, and the like.
Certain passenger vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles (SUVs), vans, station wagons, hatchbacks, and the like, may define a cargo area designed to facilitate the transportation of both seated passengers and loads. Many of these vehicles can even be reconfigured from a first configuration to accomplish a first goal to a second configuration to accomplish a second goal. For example, certain vehicles allow rear seats to be folded or removed to facilitate the transportation of loads such as furniture and the like.
The present invention is of particular significance when applied to vehicles that have a defined cargo area and to vehicles that can be reconfigured to define a cargo area or to enhance a cargo area. The principles of the present invention are also of particular significance when applied to interior cargo areas but may have application to exterior cargo areas such as those defined by trucks.
Certain loads, referred to herein as “loose loads”, tend to contaminate the cargo area of a vehicle, especially when that cargo area is within the vehicle. Grass clippings, bark, dirt, and other loose materials forming a loose load can easily fall into cracks and crevices defined by the vehicle interior or contaminate fabrics and other materials defining the surfaces of the vehicle interior. Other types of loads, such as metal filing cabinets, may damage the interior surfaces of the vehicle during loading and unloading.
To protect the vehicle interior from contamination and/or surface damage, a tarp, mat, or other material may be arranged within the vehicle interior. For example, arranging a tarp within the rear of an SUV may allow the transportation of loose materials without significant contamination of the vehicle interior.
The use of a sheet of material within a vehicle can be problematic. If the sheet of material is rigid, the sheet likely will need to be customized for the shape of a particular vehicle and may be difficult to store when not in use. If the sheet of material is flexible, it may be difficult to arrange the sheet of material to provide optimal protection of the vehicle interior.
The need exists for improved systems and methods for protecting the cargo area of a vehicle.